The draw
by rocknroler
Summary: When the trolls finally understands they're the last of their species and needs to repopulate... Mainly GamTav with implied SolKar and RoseMary...


_Pairing: Gamzee Tavros (implied Sollux Karkat in the first part)  
This was written after reading a prompt on Tumblr. I based myself on it, but it's not exactly what it was asked, as the prompt mentioned 'no relation' and I kind of don't think Tavros would ever be able to go as far as filling buckets with someone he doesn't feel for..._

Every one's been avoiding this talk ever since they all knew Alternia was really gone, along with the rest of their species, leaving them alone to figure out how to fix this mess, and how to get the Troll specie back to life. They all knew it started with a simple bucket given to the drones, but they had no idea what the drones did with their genetic mixture. And so, someone had to break it up to them.

"As much as I hate being the one bring this up, we are the lasts of our species now, and as the last survivors we are expected to procreate." Kanaya commented in the large computer lab that's been half destroyed with their brutal landing.

Once the large meteor reached its destination, the game seemed to have pitied them enough to bring back the unlucky ones who died along the way, giving them a hint of a chance at saving their species, trolls and humans alike.

"And I hate to be the ones pointing this out too, but we don't have any idea how to make this fucking happen! I mean, what the fuck are we supposed to do once we fill a damn bucket?!" Karkat grunted from his side of the room, face as flushed as his thick gray skin could flush. "It's not like everyone's got someone to actually mate anyways." He added, feeling like one of the unlucky ones.

"Will you just shut up and let her finish already? Geez." Vriska exclaimed, not feeling any better about this whole thing.

"I know we do not have this planned out yet, but we still have to make some decisions… and make our moves. We have to make the best of this and maybe collect some material to at least try and see how this works, and perhaps find out how to create the grubs." Kanaya said calmly, her white skin lightly tinted with her blood color.

"But that doesn't change the fact that some of us have no fucking quadrant filled yet!" Karkat said again, obviously frustrated.

"kk. Shut up and let her talk." Sollux added again walking up next to him.

"I am aware of this fact, thank you." Kanaya said, slowly running out of patience. "So this is why we will do a draw for everyone who is not into any kind of relationship. From there it will be up to you to all figure out which quadrant suits you better with your new partner." She explained.

"This is fucking stupid." Karkat muttered.

"kk, shut the fuck up already, no one's pleased with this fucking decision, but we all have to suck it up and deal with it, ok?" Sollux added again, his empty eye socket glaring at the shorter one.

"Now, if you already have someone in a quadrant, red or black, you will be expected to get to it as soon as you can." Kanaya added again. "to prevent anyone from feeling ashamed about this, you will all be reporting to Rose, letting her know if you are or not in any relationship. If you aren't, your names will be added to the draw and from there she will proceed to anonymously pair you up with another single troll."

"I wouldn't want to be the one paired with you toreadork." Vriska said, nudging Tavros with her elbow.

"Shut up Vriska." Tavros added shyly, but still able to stand up to her after his first burst of self-esteem back when he was in that dream bubble.

"You all have until tomorrow to give your answer." Kanaya finished before walking over to Rose, looking a bit sad about something. Rose, being sober now, only let her arm wrap around her shoulder as they walked out and everyone got in motion again.

"I don't care, this is fucking stupid and- and… I'm not staying here, and be forced to fill quadrants with anyone I don't want to fill buckets with." Karkat said, loud enough for only Sollux to hear. "I hope you don't have to go through this draw bullshit… but I'm out of here. I'll find somewhere to stay."

"You can't do this kk! What about the troll specie?"

"Oh! In case you didn't notice, I don't give a fuck about the fucking troll kind! We will only raise another shitty society with shitty values and the hemospectrum will be back and… no one would want me as a matesprit or a kismesiss, or even worst as a genitor."

"You're still thinking about that bullshit? It's over, we're not on alternia anymore, we make the new rules! And… if it can make you feel any better with this whole thing, I will have to go through the draw too, unless you agree to be my matesprit first." Sollux said bluntly, leaving Karkat surprised, gapping for words like a fish out of water.

"What the fuck!" Was all Karkat could say at this point. "Stop fucking with me!" He managed to add.

"I'm not kk. Would you be my partner for this?" The Gemini asked again, wanting the other to answer.

"Why would you want to be with me!" Karkat frowned.

"Because I want you to stay and because I liked you a lot for quite a bit now…" Sollux admitted, thinking it was the best moment to say it. "Now, will you stop complaining and answer me already?"

Karkat blushed a bit again, barely visible and smiled a little, biting onto his bottom lip as he nod. Sollux smiled and wrapped his arms around the shorter one, hugging him tightly.

- - - - - - - -

It's been more than 3 hours since this awkward speech from Kanaya, and he had to admit she was right. Gamzee hadn't thought about this too much, simply because he was mostly thinking about getting back to his old self most of the time, but he had a very hard time controlling himself now that there was no more sopor to keep him calm and chill.

— terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] —

TC: hey sis i just up and letting you know i ain't got no partner…  
TC: THIS IS KIND OF MOTHERFUCKING AWKWARD I DON'T THINK ANY MOTHERFUCKER WOULD WANT TO PUT UP WITH THIS HERE PSYCO.  
TT: It's fine Gamzee, I don't think Kanaya or anyone would be angry at you if the draw don't turn in your favor, but we still expect you to do your best with whoever you will be paired with.  
TT: I will contact you again when we have everyone's answer and the results of the draw.  
TC: thanks motherfucker. I'LL BE UP AND WAITING ON YOU.

— terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] —

All he could do now was wait for his 'fate' to be decided for him. How motherfucking embarrassing.

- - - - - - - -

All this waiting was killing him. He hadn't been sleeping for almost a whole night now, seeing that it was slowly getting bright outside the meteor. He spent the whole time trying to think about who he would be paired with how each one would react and how he would react himself. He figured everyone else would probably be feeling the same by now, curious about who they would be 'encourage' to have red or black interaction with.

What seemed like forever later, when the sun was up high into the sky, his trollian binged, noticing him someone wanted to talk to him.

— tentacleTherapist [TT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] —

TT: Gamzee, are you on?  
TC: yeah motherfucker. THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER CONTACT A MOTHERFUCKER AGAIN.  
TT: Well, it was kind of hard for everyone to make a move and give us their answers, but we managed to get everyone's. Please be aware that only Kanaya and I are aware of the results, along with the concerned persons naturally.  
TC: is fine sis. GET ON WITH THIS SHIT ALREADY!  
TT: You are to be paired up with Tavros Nitram, it's up to you to see in which quadrant you see him fit, but you both have to be on the same page about this. Kanaya wants me to warn everyone about this and make sure everyone understands.  
TT: You are paired up to eventually provide genetic material, but non-consensual activities will not be tolerated.  
TT: Gamzee?  
TC: sorry sis, this here motherfucker has been spacing out a bit. YOU CAN MOTHERFUCKING BE SURE I WILL NOT BE PUTTING UP SOME RAPE SHIT ON MY TAVBRO.  
TT: Alright then, we will contact him right away and let him know about the results, expect to hear from him pretty soon, if not, I suggest you go and talk to him.

— tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] —

Gamzee couldn't believe it. He would have to get Tavros out of everyone. With the luck he had, the Taurus wouldn't want to get close to him, they hadn't talked so much since Tavros came back, and now that he could see things a little more clearly, Gamzee couldn't help but think it was his fault for everything he had done. But he had to make a move, he had to get this over with; he still felt red for Tavros and he needed it off his chest now.

— terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador —

TC: hey tavbro…  
TC: HAVE YOU HEARD THE NEWS?  
AT: yEAH„,  
TC: what's a motherfucker up and thinking about this?  
AT: wELL, i DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO THIS„, i MEAN, YOU„,  
AT: i NEVER THOUGHT i WOULD EVER HAVE TO DO THIS YOU KNOW? lIKE IT'S SOMETHING WE HAVE TO DO„,  
TC: yeah same here motherfucker… THOUGH THIS HERE BROTHER THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW I STILL HAVE FEELS FOR YOU…

There it was, plain and clear, he said it, and this time, Tavros couldn't think he was too high to mean it.

AT: uH„, wOAH„, sTILL? yOU MEAN YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR ME BEFORE?  
TC: are you motherfucking kidding me bro? I MADE IT CLEAR AS DAY, I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DIDN'T KNOW!  
AT: wELL, YOU KNOW, i THOUGHT YOU WERE„, TOO HIGH?  
TC: yeah, i was high back then, BUT I WAS HONEST TOO.  
AT: gAmzee„,  
AT: i'M SORRY„,

At this, Gamzee's blood pusher tightened, he could see it coming; rejection all over again.

TC: i've been motherfucking warned not to force you into anything, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, I DON'T THINK KANAYA IS FORCING THIS ON US BECAUSE SHE MOTHERFUCKING WANTS TO.  
TC: so it's up to you bro, IT'S FINE IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS MOTHERFUCKING CLOWN.  
TC: i mean when this is all over, you can motherfucking go and have whoever you want, right?  
AT: hEY gAMZEE, DON'T BE LIKE THAT„, tHAT'S NOT WHAT i MEANT!  
AT: i MEAN„, pLEASE, YOU'RE THE BEST TROLL I COULD GET FROM THAT DRAW„,  
AT: sO„, lET'S START THIS ANEW, FROM SQUARE ONE, OK?  
AT: i'LL FORGET YOU EVER BEEN ON A CULLING SPREA AND„, jUST PROMISE YOU WILL KEEP YOUR„, uH„, cHILL„, fROM NOW ON, OK?  
TC: tavbro, I COULD MOTHERFUCKING KISS YOU RIGHT NOW! :o)  
TC: thank you so motherfucking much for not turning me down on this. I DON'T WANT TO BE DOING BAD NO MORE…  
AT: wELL„, i GUESS IT'S FINE TO DO SO NOW? „, i MEAN, WE'RE IN THIS TOGETHER NOW„,  
AT: sO KISSING COULD BE A THING FOR US, MAYBE?

The clown smiled to himself sitting in front of his computer, not believing what he was reading; he had to read it over and over to see it was true.

AT: gAMZEE„, aRE YOU STILL ON?  
TC: yeah motherfucker. THIS CLOWN HAD TO MAKE SURE HE WAS READING RIGHT.  
AT: i MEAN IT gAMZEE, i WANT TO TRY THIS WITH YOU„,  
AT: aCTUALLY„, cAN WE SPEAK ABOUT THIS„, fACE TO FACE?  
AT: yOU MIND ME COMING OVER TO„, wHERE ARE YOU EXACTLY?  
TC: oh, i left my old room a little while ago…  
TC: I FOUND MYSELF A MOTHERFUCKING COMFY PLACE AWAY FROM OTHERS…  
TC: you know, when kanaya was trying to get my motherfucking blood…  
TC: I MOVED SOMEWHERE ELSE SO I COULD BE SAFE YOU DIG?  
AT: i„, dIG i GUESS?  
TC: want me to up and meet you to your room instead?  
AT: sURE! yOU REMEMBER WHERE'S MY ROOM?  
TC: yeah, this motherfucker hid there a few times when you died… :o(  
TC: WAS THE ONLY PLACED I LIKED WHEN I SOBBERED UP COMPLETELY.  
AT: iT'S OK gAMZEE, i'M BACK NOW…  
AT: yOU MIND COMING OVER?  
TC: ofcourse not! I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW!  
AT: aLRIGHT, i'LL BE WAITING…

— terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling adiosToreador —

The juggalo got up and quickly close his husktop. He walked to the climbed into the air duct leaving his cold dark room behind.

- - - - - - - -

Fifteen minutes later, Gamzee was pushing his way out of the vent and fell down right in front of Tavros' door, dusting himself off before knocking on his door. "Hey, Gamzee!" Tavros greeted him when he opened the door.

"Sorry it took this motherfucker a little while, I kind of got stuck into the vent…" Gamzee explained quickly. "I think this here brother's been growing too much to get his way through those vents."

"The vent?" Tavros asked chuckling a little. "What were you doing in the vent?" He finished, walking back into his room, letting Gamzee follow him.

"I don't know the way to my motherfucking room otherwise…" Gamzee said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Then maybe it's time for you to move back to your old room… I mean, it's close to mine so it would be easier if I ever need to see you… or something…" Tavros said as he sat down on his human bed, most of them got used to sleep without sopor since every last drop of sopor were gone for good.

"Yeah, maybe you're motherfucking right tav…" The taller troll said as he sat with his 'partner'.

"So… about this… draw…" Tavros started, feeling stupid for bringing it up first. "How do we make this work?" He dared to ask, feeling confused.

"Lets not worry too much about this motherfucker, we just up and let this thing flow naturally… I mean we have to keep this in mind, but it ain't nothing to worry too much about…" He said as he let his hand reach to slip over Tavros', lacing their fingers together.

Tavros smiled and returned the gesture, holding onto Gamzee's slander hand. "Maybe I want things to move a little faster…?" He said softly, looking away to hide his blush.

Gamzee looked over at Tavros and smiled a little, thinking it would be the right time to kiss the boy. He leaned closer and let his other hand rest under his chin to make him look at him before pressing their lips together gently for only a short moment. "Then lets get this on motherfucking show on…" He said softly against the Taurus' lips before kissing him again, a little more passionately this time.

Tavros froze a bit under Gamzee's lips, but soon got back in motion and kissed back. His hands slowly moved up to lace his fingers in the mess of hair, lightly scratching Gamzee's scalp. He let his lips part a bit when he felt the Capricorn's tongue run over his bottom lip and allowed Gamzee's tongue to slip in, his own tongue eager to meet it's new partner.

Gamzee kissed him as best as he could, gently shifting them both to lie Tavros down on the bed, making sure his horns wouldn't get in the way, and climbed over him once he was on his back. The highblood let his hands gently slip under the other's shirt, going very slow, not wanting to scare his… His matesprit? His bro? He didn't know anymore, this was all so fast and confusing, but he didn't want to stop. He slowly pulled away to breathe a little, staying close to the other's lips, not wanting to lose this warmth.

"Tav… Babe…" He whispered against the other's lips. "I'm so motherfucking red for you… This draw, is the miracle I've been waiting for this long…" He said feeling his blood pusher squeeze tight into his chest. "But I don't want to be forcing things just cause trollkind needs to be motherfucking restored…" he added, hands stopping still over Tavros' belly, sucking onto his lowblood body warmth.

Tavros shivered under Gamzee's cold hands, chewing on his bottom lip for a short moment. "Shut up and kiss me…" he finally found the confidence to say, letting his hands reach up to tug the taller troll down so their lips would meet again.

He couldn't hold his hands back anymore; cold hands ran up under the Taurus' shirt, lifting it up at the same time, exposing as much as Tavros as he really ever dreamed of seeing. They broke the kiss only long enough to take Tavros' shirt off completely, Gamzee siting up for a short moment to take care of his at the same time. He looked down at his lover and smiled, feeling his face flush a little. "You're motherfucking perfect…" He said softly as he leaned in again but lower this time, to leave a trail of kisses down Tavros' chest.

Tavros shivered even more under the treatment, his chest and arms covered in goose bumps. He let his hands awkwardly rest on his sides, not sure what to do with them until Gamzee took it upon him to bring his unresponsive hands over to his head again at the base of his horns.

"This way you get to motherfucking control the beast with a firm grip…" Gamzee purred softly before latching onto one of the small nipples available, teeth gently running over the sensitive skin.

Tavros let his fingers carefully wrap around the long horns, not sure he could 'control the beast' like Gamzee put it. He felt his eye roll to the back of his head and his hands tightening their grip a bit when he felt his lover's teeth treating to bite on the delicate skin. "Oh gog…" He whimpered softly, involuntarily pulling Gamzee's head a little closer.

Gamzee could feel his bulge already coming out of it's protective shell, squirming a little against the inside of his underwear. "Tell me if this here motherfucker's going too far…" He said softly against his lover's chest as his hands found their way to Tavros' pants. He let his right hand rub the lowblood's crotch through his pants, drumming his fingers lightly every once in a while.

"G-Gamzee… Please… I'm ready for this…" Tavros moaned out softly feeling excitement take over him, his bulge trying to find a way out of his pants. He kept both hands wrapped tightly around the Capricorn's horns gently leading him lower until he could feel the other's breath over his abdomen.

The highblood smiled to himself and let his tongue slip out to run over the other's skin as he was led down lower. He moved both hands back to the main path, undoing Tavros' pants, his eyes locking on the orange-tinted bulge sliding out almost instantly. "Before we get any further… you up and have a bucket around? I wouldn't want this first to go to waste…" He said as he leaned down to brush his lips over the warm member smearing orange genetic material over his bottom lip.

Tavros' mind was lost in the thickest fog that ever clouded his judgment in his short life, so much that all his mind was focusing on was Gamzee and the little teasing pleasure he was making him feel. He had to think over the question for a second before giving his answer. "Y-yeah… under the b-bed…" He mumbled, suddenly sounding like his old unconfident self.

The clown quickly pulled away turning to let his head hang upside down so he could search for the bucket under the other's bed, exposing his still covered ass to whoever would be watching. He reached under the bed, before coming back up to sit by Tavros' side, setting the bucket down next to them so it would be easy to reach later on.

Tavros just laid there on his back, looking at Gamzee and biting his bottom lip again, almost to the point of bleeding from how anxious he was. "Can I… get your pants off?" He dared to ask, face darker than ever, still keeping his hands to himself.

"A motherfucker ain't gotta ask… These pants are all yours to take off whenever you want to get down with the clown…" Gamzee said as he got a hold of the other's wrist again and moved Tavros' hands over the hem of his pants so he could pull them off.

Tavros smiled softly, carefully pulled on the elastic holding the pants up, and pulled the pants and boxers down enough to expose his squirming bulge. He bit down on his bottom lip again as the information of what they were just about to do sank into his think pan and brought his hands up to cover his face, not wanting Gamzee to see him smile like a complete idiot.

Gamzee quickly shifted out of his pants, looking at his lover with concern when he covered his face, but smile to himself a little when he noticed the other seemed to be smiling. "What's up?" Gamzee asked with a smirk as he laid down next to Tavros, resting his head on one hand while the other caressed the Taurus' side.

"I… I just… never thought anyone would want me like that…" He said, moving his fingers a little to the side to peek at Gamzee.

"Babe… I wanted you like this for so motherfucking long…" He answered softly as he let his hand move up to take Tavros' hands off his face. "If it make you feel any motherfucking better, I can up and turn those motherfucking lights off…" He added, not feeling any sort of shame, but he thought maybe Tavros would.

The shorter troll nodded a little. "Please…" He answered, letting the Capricorn get up to turn off the light and came back a moment later, both of their eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness.

"Better?" The highblood asked softly, his hands already running all over Tavros, fingers hooking with his pants.

"Yeah…" Tavros answered, letting his hand move shyly over Gamzee's thigh as the taller one got over him again.

The lanky troll smiled to his young lover, knowing his eyes would be used to the darkness enough to see his face and the outline of his smile. He let his hand gently run down Tavros' chest until he felt the bulge still struggling to find a way out of the other's pants completely. "Poor thing wants out…" He said softly, leaning against the lowblood's ear to nibble at the lob as he gently pulls the pants down along with the underwear, freeing the bulge completely.

Tavros lay there again, still not sure what to do with his hands again before getting the confidence to let his fingers reach out for Gamzee's horns again, leading him down on him again.

Gamzee smiled through the darkness again and let himself be led where Tavros needed him the most and where he really wanted to get his attention to. He moved lower, kissing his way down the Taurus' chest again soon reaching the other's bulge. He gave it a quickly lick, making it flip it's attention to him and chuckled a little when it squirmed over his lips again, instinctively looking for a place to fit in. The Capricorn obliged and let his lips part, letting it slip between them to it could dance along with his tongue for a moment.

Tavros shifted awkwardly under the other, still having a firm grip on Gamzee's horns, his thumb running against them affectionately as the other took his bulge in his mouth. His eyes closed and his head dropped back when the tongue ran languidly along his length, doing his best to keep from moving his hips.

Gamzee kept on moving slow and easy, hands gently coming to rest on Tavros' inner thighs, spreading his legs wide. After a short moment of playful teasing, he decided to turn it up a notch and brought one hand closer to his lover's crotch until his fingers could easily reach for Tavros' nook, letting one slip in easily, carefully moving around in the quivering entrance.

The Taurus couldn't hold in a moan when the long finger slipped inside him, moaning out Gamzee's name loudly before letting go of Gamzee's horns to slap his hands on his mouth, eyes wide with shame, but couldn't hold in the moan that slipped through his fingers, easily reaching Gamzee's ears.

The highblood smiled a little, making it a goal to hear him moan out again. He let his finger move in a little faster and slowly let go of the bulge in his mouth, feeling it try to stay in at all cost. "Tav… Babe… It's ok, you can let it all out…"He said softly as he moved back up to Tavros' level. "You up and ready for it?" He asked softly, his finger gently slipping out.

Tavros bit down on his bottom lip again but nodded, shifting a bit uncomfortably. He let his legs spread a bit so Gamzee could get between them.

Both of their bulges wrapped together as soon as Gamzee was close enough. Gamzee let his hand move down to lead Tavros' bulge to his nook, shivering a bit before leading his own over Tavros' nook as well. "Motherfuck… Tav… Lemme know if I hurt you…" He whispered softly when they were both up eachother's nook.

The Taurus moaned out, as both of their bulges moved together in synchronism. Gamzee moved his hips lightly to add more friction between their lengths, both gripping as tightly as possible to one another. Tavros let his hands scratch the Capricorn's back with his blunt claws, almost drawing blood in the process. "G-Gam-… 'Zee…" He moaned out as he felt closer and closer to release.

The taller one let his longue arms snake under the lowblood's back, lifting him up in a sitting position, feeling like they should get the bucket soon. "Sit up babe… wouldn't want to miss…" He said softly, letting his lips latch onto the warm flesh of Tavros' neck.

The shorter one shifted, holding himself up the best he could with a bulge deep in his nook and around his own bulge. He let his hand blindly reach out for the bucket and shyly brought it between them before letting himself go limp against Gamzee's body, his knees shaking with pleasure. "Gog 'Zee… I'm… About to… Ah!-" He started, happy that Gamzee seemed to be able to hold him up.

"Tav… Don't hold back…" He said between soft moans and pants. "Please… I want you to… motherfuck-" He moaned out a little louder.

A few more squirm of their bulges and they were both a panting mess, Tavros moaning out Gamzee's name again as he came, his bulge tightening around Gamzee's, trying it's best to bring the other over the edge too. A second later and Gamzee was coming too, both of their bulges aiming for the bucket as they released every last drop of genetic material they could produce.

"G-gamzee… This was… g-great…" the lowblood whispered softly as carefully got a hold of the bucket, putting it next to the bed. "I can't believe we just…" He finished, a deep blush over his cheeks.

"Agreed…" Gamzee said softly as he laid his lover back down on the bed, their legs tangled in a sweaty mess. He shifted a little to reach for the blanket on the side of the bed and covered them both. "You were motherfucking great… I pity you so much…" He whispered as he rest his head on Tavros' shoulder, his eyes getting heavy.

"I pity you too Gamzee…" Tavros answered with a smile on his face as his eyes closed a little too, feeling exhausted. But before anything else could be said, Gamzee was lightly snoring over his matesprit. The Taurus let his hand gently caress Gamzee's hair as he drifted off to sleep too.


End file.
